


New Message Received

by bughaw



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: Multi, Texting, implied nonbinary!Neo, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughaw/pseuds/bughaw
Summary: cawcaw: what the fuckMrSuave: will you switch over when i pull it outMrSuave: your dingledongMrSuave: your godzillaMrSuave: the hotdog to my bunironMap: pupunta ako sa condo ni neo at hindi ka namin pagbubuksan





	New Message Received

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for being MIA a lot of shit's been happening and i can barely keep up huhu  
> have smth light hearted to make up for my absence

**cawcaw:** so im with mia

 **MrSuave:** ????

 **cawcaw:** and i just told her about us

 **MrSuave:** anyare

 **MrSuave:** whatd she say

 **ironMap:** galit siya?

 **cawcaw:** she told me to warn salle that she’d cut him into pieces if he hurts me

 **cawcaw:** her exact words were

 **cawcaw:** “i’ll make sure that he’ll never be able to stick it in anything once i’m done with him”

 **MrSuave:** what bat ako lang pano si map

 **MrSuave:** D: my family jewels

 **cawcaw:** “anong bakit siya lang? Eh he’s the biggest fuckboy i know”

 **MrSuave:** i dont know whether i should take that as a compliment or no

 **cawcaw:** “the day i die will be the day that i finally compliment salle”

 **MrSuave:** wow ah

 **MrSuave:** hard pass

 **cawcaw:** “ill cut him if he hurts Don as well”

 **MrSuave:** mappy defend me from mia shes being mean >:(

 **ironMap:** i dont like fighting losing battles

 **ironMap:** and im pretty sure you’re not supposed to fight the person willing to defend u

 **MrSuave:** is it pick on salle day today

 **cawcaw:** that’s everyday, love

 **MrSuave:** >:(

* * *

**MrSuave:** SEND HELP CESS WALKED IN ON ME AND MAP

 **MrSuave:** YUNG KAMAY KO NASA LOOB NG PANTALON NI DON

 **MrSuave:** WE WERE MAKING OUT

 **MrSuave:** ANDW ERE VERY CLOSE TO BONING

 **ironMap:** magkasama tayo bakit ka pa nagmemessage dito

 **MrSuave:** wow sorry for wanting to include our significant other

 **cawcaw:** tell cess i said sorry that her brother’s a horndog

 **MrSuave:** why are you calling me a corndog what

 **ironMap:** I

 **cawcaw:** im changing my locks and not giving you a spare key

 **MrSuave:** wAIT IM SORRY MALI BASA KO

 **cawcaw:** only Don’s allowed in my condo now

 **MrSuave:** neo babe mahal please

 **cawcaw:** no

 **ironMap:** L

 **MrSuave:** MAPPY YOURE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE

 **ironMap:** im not taking your side when your hand is still down my pants

 **cawcaw:** what the fuck

 **MrSuave:** will you switch over when i pull it out

 **MrSuave:** your dingledong

 **MrSuave:** your godzilla

 **MrSuave:** the hotdog to my bun

 **ironMap:** pupunta ako sa condo ni neo at hindi ka namin pagbubuksan

 **MrSuave:** D:

 **MrSuave:** SORRY NA

 **MrSuave:** I WAS JOKING

 **MrSuave:** MAP DONT WALK AWAY FROM ME

 **cawcaw:** i leave to get a drink and come back to this

 

* * *

**ironMap:** neo passed out on their desk

 **ironMap:** they’re so beautiful

 **ironMap:** mahal ko siya

 **MrSuave:** ???

 **MrSuave:** why are you at neo’s diba may klase ka today

 **ironMap:** wala akong klase wala yung prof

 **ironMap:** dapat tutulungan ko siya magreview for their exam

 **ironMap:** kasi tinanong niya ko kung pwede ko ba raw siyang tulungan kaya pumunta ako

 **ironMap:** pero tulog siya

 **MrSuave:** if you dont send me pictures of their godly face im breaking up with you

 **ironMap:** i dont think you’re in the position to be threatening us

 **MrSuave:** wow rude

 **ironMap:** on another note

 **ironMap:** how many do you want i have over 100 right now and still counting

 **MrSuave:** give me everything and ill touch your dingdong

 **ironMap:** wag na

 **ironMap:** hindi pwede makita ng tulad mo yung mga litrato ni neo

 **MrSuave:** D:

 **MrSuave:** map pls

 

* * *

**cawcaw:** while i understand that you guys like seeing me sleep

 **cawcaw:** no matter how weird it is you creeps

 **cawcaw:** you could’ve at least woken me up after you took all those pictures

 **cawcaw:** all that time spent sleeping could’ve been used to study my notes

 **ironMap:** pagod ka though

 **cawcaw:** well yeah i haven’t been getting much sleep but i really need to ace my exam and i’m losing time delegated for studying as we speak

 **cawcaw:** did you leave na?

 **ironMap:** thats why i let you sleep, kailangan mo ng tulog

 **ironMap:** nasa mcdo kami babalik din agad

 **cawcaw:** still at katip right?

 **ironMap:** yeah

 **cawcaw:** buy me coffee at starbucks?

 **ironMap:** sure

 **cawcaw:** c:

 **cawcaw:** thanks love you

 **ironMap:** love you tulog ka muna uli gisingin ka nalang namin pagbalik

* * *

**MrSuave:** wtf that conversation was softer than marshmallow

 **MrSuave:** why cant you do that in front of me

 **ironMap:** again why are you messaging this chat when we’re with you

 **ironMap:** in the very same room

 **MrSuave:** youre doing it too

 **ironMap:** I

 **MrSuave:** :P

* * *

**ironMap:** Happy Birthday, mahal

 **MrSuave:** WOOO HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABE

 **MrSuave:** I WISH THAT WERE SPENDING IT WITH YOU

 **ironMap:** we can do it when they get back from their trip tho

 **MrSuave:** but it wont be their birthday anymore

 **ironMap:** that means nothing

 **MrSuave:** it does!! IT WONT BE THEIR BIRTHDAY ANYMORE

 **ironMap:** why is that stopping you??

 **cawcaw:** thank you loves  <3

 **cawcaw:** we can meetup when i get back! I miss you two

 **MrSuave:** NEO WHY ARE YOU AWAKE ISNT IT NIGHT TIME THERE

 **cawcaw:** the alert woke me up but it’s fine. It was nice seeing your messages

 **ironMap:** tulog ka na para di ka pagod pag lumabas kayo bukas

 **ironMap:** naistorbo ka pa tuloy namin

 **cawcaw:** okay lang! I don’t mind, really. I wish I was spending my birthday with you two instead

 **cawcaw:** next year okay?

 **ironMap:** definitely

 **ironMap:** tulog ka na, nandito parin naman kami pagkagising mo

 **MrSuave:** what he said babe

 **MrSuave:** well vid call when youre free

 **MrSuave:** miss you love you

 **cawcaw:** love you two

 **cawcaw:** i’ll see you soon

* * *

**MrSuave:** they should make distance bracelets for poly relationships

 **MrSuave:** bc what if you have a boyfriend and an s/o?

 **MrSuave:** edi masasayang yung isa

 **MrSuave:** and parehas yung kulay nung sa dalawa

 **MrSuave:** bad design tsk tsk

 **cawcaw:** ?

 **MrSuave:** NEO

 **MrSuave:** since it was your birthday pili ka ng kulay

 **MrSuave:** dominantly white or dominantly black

 **cawcaw:** pick for me nalang

 **cawcaw:** or send me a pic so i can see?

 **cawcaw:** i have to go we’re going out to eat so i might have to put my phone on silent because my uncle doesn’t like us using our phones while eating

 **MrSuave:** ok ok love you!!

* * *

**MrSuave:** map!! Anong kulay gusto mo

 **MrSuave:** black yung kay neo

 **MrSuave:** gusto mo kapartner ako o si neo

 **ironMap:** ano

 **MrSuave:** yung sa bracelet!! I bought two pairs pero there’s no other color aside from black and white kaya pili ka nalang

 **ironMap:** ahh black nalang

 **MrSuave:** D: ayaw mo kong kapartner?

 **ironMap:** edi white

 **MrSuave:** pero si Neo D:

 **ironMap:**  ayoko na

 **MrSuave:** JOKE LANG

 **MrSuave:** di ka naman mabiro

 **MrSuave:** kelan ka free kain tayo para mabigay ko narin yung bracelet

 **ironMap:** di natin hihintayin si Neo?

 **MrSuave:** pag hinintay natin siya magugutom tayo ng sobra

 **ironMap:** …

 **MrSuave:** AY

 **MrSuave:** yung bracelet right

 **MrSuave:** i got that

 **MrSuave:** sige i wont give it muna pero labas parin tayo

 **MrSuave:** map??

 **MrSuave:** hello??

* * *

**cawcaw:** i think you guys are sleeping na but i wanted to tell you that i love you

 **cawcaw:** see you in a few days loves

 **ironMap:** see you mahal

 **cawcaw:** !!!

 **cawcaw:** go to sleep na don. I know it’s late

 **ironMap:** love you good night

 **ironMap:** tulog ka na ata salle pero i love you

 **cawcaw:** me too!

 **cawcaw:** love you salle <3

**Author's Note:**

> i'll try to update asap but no promises bc i just started my junior engagement program and physical therapy huhu  
> i'm going to fix my update schedule so hopefully things will work out soon  
> please leave a kudos if you enjoyed reading this piece and do tell me what you thought of it c:
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/bloooie) :)


End file.
